Types
Every Superstar (including the player character) has a type. Types define the basic stats and playstyle of a Superstar, as well as their signature's special function. When the player prestiges, they can choose their type. The player stats do not change when changing type, except for the signature stats (such as signature damage, coolodwn, duration, function). 5 Types * Brawler: Well-rounded strikers with no strong focus in any particular statistic. Their signature effect raises their attack speed to be super fast (like an auto-tapper). They have the worst signature damage but fastest cooldown. ** Examples: Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Randy Orton, Sting, Dean Ambrose * High Flyer: Fast aerial fighters with low attack damage and low hp but high crit chance, fast attack speed, and the second fastest signatures. Their signature effect boosts their individual crit. chance to extremely high. They have lower signature damage but quicker cooldown. ** Examples: Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Finn Balor, Rob Van Dam, Dolph Ziggler * Powerhouse: Juggernauts that have high hp, strong attack, but slow attack speed and sluggish signature cooldown. Their signature effect stuns the boss for a period. They have higher than average signature damage. ** Examples: John Cena, Brock Lesnar, Goldberg, Roman Reigns, Rusev * Showboats: Masters of the mic with poorer hp and damage but better than average crit. chance and the best crit. damage. Their signature effect is boosting teammate damage, including their own, which makes their signature very impactful. Their signature damage is middle of the pack. ** Examples: The Rock, Ric Flair, Charlotte, Jericho, Macho Man Randy Savage, The Miz * Technician: Skillful ring workers with slightly less pure damage at the cost of having extremely impactful signatures. Their signature effect lowers the cooldown of the last skill used by a percentage. They also have the highest signature damage. ** Examples: Triple H, Bret Hart, AJ Styles, Sasha Banks, Seth Rollins Type Strategy Types do more damage vs. other types in a circular rock-paper-scissors fashion * Brawler < High Flyer < Showboat < Technician < Powerhouse What this means exactly is that a Brawler does +25% damage to a High Flyer. So if your opponent is a high flyer and you can't beat them, like Eddie Guerrero, then you want a team of Brawler to knock them out of the air, someone like Undertaker or Orton. It also means that if you're using Latino Heat and facing the Deadman, Eddie will take more damage than usual and will be easier to knock out. How you build you team allows you to customize the game to your playstyle. If you like critical hits and big damage, combine high flyers and showboats. If you want powerful signatures and to lock down a boss, use powerhouses and technicians. If you want a hybrid active/idle style, use brawlers to attack constantly, a showboat to boost their damage, and a technician to lower the showboat's cooldown. If you ever need a helpful reminding, tap the stage counter at the top of the screen, and it will give you a short overview about the type rock-paper-scissor wheel and additional information by tapping on a type icon.